McAnally's Pub
McAnally's Pub is a pub and grill owned by "Mac" McAnally. Description There are several steps that take you down into the main room. The room has low ceilings and ceiling fans and is colored in earth browns and sea greens. Items and structures are arranged around the number 13: stools at the bar, tables in the room, windows, mirrors, and wooden columns. The elaborately carved columns are deliberately placed to break up the flow of random energies''Storm Front, ch. 5. There is a sign that says: "ACCORDED NEUTRAL TERRITORY" making it a no-combat zone under the Unseelie Accords between members of opposing supernatural nations.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 The thirteen pillars are carved with scenes out of Old World fairy tales. The bar is crooked with thirteen stools, there's thirteen fans overhead. The entire place is designed to diffuse and refract random magical energies that often gather around practitioners, who are most of its clientele.Small Favor, ch. 16 History The first reference to McAnally's Pub being declared official neutral territory under the Unseelie Accords was in ''Dead Beat.Dead Beat, ch. 30 It's indicated in Proven Guilty that the pub was put on the list of neutral territories after the war between the White Council and the Red Court broke out.Proven Guilty, ch. 6 In the series ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, the meeting between the seconds (duelist assistants) and the emissary to set the terms for the duel between Harry Dresden and Paolo Ortega occurs at McAnally's Pub.Death Masks, ch. 17 Harry met the Wardens to plan out what to do about the Necromancers—the Heirs of Kemmler—who are planning a Darkhallow. Anastasia Luccio, Captain of the Wardens, is accompanied by Donald Morgan, Carlos Ramirez, and two young Wardens: Yoshimo and Kowalski. Luccio immediately drafts Harry as a warden. The wardens have received major defeats and desperately need replacement wardens for The War with the Red Court.Dead Beat, ch. 30 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Harry met with the Summer Lady and Summer Knight—Lily and Fix. Maeve joined them later.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Murphy faces down an enormous Gruff who enters the Tavern, Harry calls him Tiny, and gets him to leave of his own accord, more or less. This so impresses Mac that does something he rarely does. He brings three bottles of a special brew he usually holds back in reserve to the table where Harry and Karrin Murphy were sitting. He opens and hands one each to Harry and Murphy and opens one for himself—then he salutes Murphy with his bottle—then he chugs down his whole bottle.Small Favor, ch. 17 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, when the Outsider, Sharkface, demanded that Harry be sent out to him under threat of attack on his pub, Harry offered to take it outside under the Accords. Mac chose to defend Harry instead. Sharkface recognized Mac and called "Watcher". Mac, Harry, and Thomas fight him off till he leaves.Cold Days, ch. 22 References See also *McAnally *Unseelie Accords *Susan Rodriguez *Karrin Murphy *Thomas Raith *Code Duello *Paolo Ortega *Shiro Yoshimo *Kincaid *The Archive *Anastasia Luccio *Donald Morgan *Carlos Ramirez *Yoshimo and Kowalski *Wardens *The War *Heirs of Kemmler *Gruff *Lily *Fix *Maeve *Sharkface *Outsider *Redcap Category:Businesses Category:Death Masks Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:Cold Days